fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Lates
Hibiki Laytis, known as Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team, The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Hibiki is a rather tall young man with a slim build who sports long spiky blonde hair framing his head. His facial features are quite handsome (a commodity for the Trimens, save for Ichiya). In his first appearance, he is seen wearing a black blazer with a pinstriped shirt underneath, and dark pants. His attire has the Blue Pegasus insignia located over the side of his left shoulder, and also has a pair of white stripes around the wrists and ankles. For footwear, he wears high-quality dress shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 7 /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever. Often with little to no shame even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild; the length of his membership goes so far back that Bob entrust him with important information and considers him his right hand man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica but their relationship ended when she was murdered on a mission by Angel of Oracion Seis. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but it doesn't interfere with his work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki, act as greeters to the other members of the Light Team. Though they're more womanizers then anything instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell) and he, along with his team, is very rude to the other men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After the representatives gather at their guild to discuss the threat of Oración Seis, he along with Eve and Ren, rush out with the other to go find the dark guild and indeed quickly locate their target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 However the Oración Seis easily decimate them and kidnapped Wendy (as well as Happy) but are saved from death thanks to Jura Nekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The bunch soon regroup to save their kidnapped members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Hibiki stays behind with Lucy and Erza, the latter whose been poisoned by Cobra, to look after them as well as guide the other back to their location once they've found their targets. It is here that he reveals to Lucy that she has gained a rather fearsome reputation because of Natsu's antics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 7-9 After Natsu Dragneel finds Wendy, Hibiki helps Natsu find his and Lucy's position through his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 2-4 Allowing him to reach Erza just in time and allow Wendy to cure her of the poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 6-8 However no sooner then this task is accomplished, Jellal Fernandes activates Nirvana, which Hibiki knows about having been informed by Ichiya secretly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 18-20 Both Erza and Natsu split from the group at this point and Wendy nearly succumbs to the power of Nirvana due to her negative thoughts, forcing Hibiki to knock her out for her own safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 5-7 transformed as her)]] He then carries Wendy while Lucy, Charle, Happy and he try to follow after their friends. Hibiki explaining Nirvana's purpose along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 10-12 However they soon come across Angel who nearly kills Natsu having incapacitated him by exploiting his motion sickness. Lucy does battle against the Oración Seis member with Hibiki nearly joining in. But he is wounded when Angel takes control of Sagittarius and hits him in the shoulder, leaving Hibiki out for most of the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 4-10 As the battle continues, Angel mentions she was the one who killed Hibiki's fellow member, Karen, who was also his girlfriend. This news greatly shocks Hibiki and he is nearly affected by Nirvana due to his negative thoughts, but he manages to suppress them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-4 Later he watches as Lucy nearly sacrifices herself to free Karen's former spirit, Aries, from Angel's grasp. But she is saved when Angel's spirit, Gemini, who can't bring themselves to kill her after reading Lucy's heart and discovering her pure love for all Celestial Spirits. As Angel dismisses them, Hibiki comes up at Lucy from behind seemingly affected by Nirvana and makes to strangle Lucy. But its a ruse to get Angel off her guard while he uploads a top level spell into Lucy's mind, mentioning to her that it was her love of Celestial Spirits that saved him from Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 10-16 He then passes out from exertion but accomplishes his task as his power allows Lucy to fire off the spell and defeat Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 17-19 As he recuperates, he leads the rest of the Light Team on board the Christina (repaired in a make-shift manner by the Mages who were using their individual Magics in tandem to enable the vessel to fly once again) a charge against Nirvana to save the Cait Shelter Guild as Zero attempts to destroy it. He was the one who found Nirvana's weakness and, using his Magic, he forwards it to the others. However, Zero hijacked the transmission and reveals that he already defeated four of their comrades(Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy) and that he is standing in front of one of the lacrimas. Hibiki, along with the rest of the light team, tells the four to stand up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-20 When they finally finalized the plan, Hibiki reaches his limit and transmission was cut off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 2-6 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 Magic and Abilities Mind_control_Wendy.jpg|Mind Control Hibiki Shield.png|Shield Transfer_info.jpg|Telepathy Natsu_apple.jpg|Transfer Information Hibiki Transfering Uranometria.png|Transfer Information - Urano Metria Hibiki arcive.jpg|Research Archive (古文書 Komonjo): A rare type of Magic which allows Hibiki to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. As a result of this, Hibiki usually distances himself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending himself should the need arise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 7 *'Force Blast': User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air, as seen with Wendy. *'Force Shield': User can cast a Magical shield from screens with his Magic. It is unknown to what degree it could stand up to assaults, both Magical or otherwise, but was powerful enough to block an Ice-Make spell cast by Gemini (who was assuming Gray's form and abilities at that time). *'Mind Manipulation': User has a ability to transfer information allows him also to manipulate, to a limited degree, the minds of others. He uses this aspect of his powers to knock Wendy unconscious so she does not continue to blame herself for the incidents caused by the Oracion Seis and become affected by Nirvana. *'Telepathy': This Magic allows users to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. Other users of Archive are also capable of intercepting the connection, as Zero has demonstrated, by "jacking-in" *'Information Transfer': User can uses his Magic to transfer some information into person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since Hibiki can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments like Urano Metria. Unfortunately, bestowing such information to another person is not without drawbacks; it seems to induce a mental strain that lasts for the duration of the download (though Lucy was perfectly fine after performing Urano Metria, albeit could not remember any details of it after that). As such, Hibiki claims that executing the skill based on the information he provides can only be used once. Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis Trivia *According to the Blue Pegasus membership card, Hibiki likes all females and dislikes bugs. His handsome features consistently places him fairly high in the Weekly Sorceror's "Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend" ranking, and maybe why so many girls sign up for the Guild he is affiliated with. He apparently has no personal preference in any particular lady, but rumors circulating about him spread nonetheless, spanning about 18 (unconfirmed) legends about him so far. *In the OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Hibiki was one of the potential boyfriends for Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"...I almost fell into darkness, but the bonds you have with your spirits wrapped me in the light."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 16 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Blue Pegasus Members